


Dig Down Deep

by RedWritingHood



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dynamic, Gen, Massage, Pre-Death Jason, teenage jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: Jason walks down the hall, passing the open door to Bruce's room. Then he stops. Goes back. Stares. "What're you doin'?" Jason blurts, a little too loudly.Jason walks in on Dick giving Bruce a massage. It's really not that weird.





	Dig Down Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Dig Down Deep by Marc Cohn.

Jason walks down the hall, passing the open door to Bruce's room. Then he stops. Goes back. Stares. "What're you doin'?" Jason blurts, a little too loudly.

Bruce is lying in bed on his stomach. He opens his eyes and gazes languidly at Jason. Dick looks up from where he's straddling Bruce's hips, hands pressed to his bare back. For a moment, Jason thinks that Bruce is naked, until he realizes he's wearing a pair of briefs. Thank God.

Dick doesn't appear to notice Jason's perturbed countenance. "Oh, hey. Come on in, Jay."

Jason warily steps into the room but doesn't get any closer than that, still eyeing them with discomfort. "What're you doin'?" he repeats.

" _What are_ you doin _g_ ," Bruce mutters.

Jason rolls his eyes. _At least that's normal._

"Bruce has been tense lately-- well, he's always tense, but the cold, damp weather is making some of his old wounds ache, so I'm giving him a massage," Dick explains, kneading Bruce's back.

"Oh."

Dick stops and gestures Jason forward. "Come over here."

Jason isn't completely reassured, but he walks over.

"Look. See here?" Dick taps Bruce's upper back, just below his left shoulder blade. "Put your hand there. Can you feel the tension?"

Jason pauses, but his curiosity has been roused. "...I guess?"

"Press into it, like this." Dick takes Jason's hand and uses the heel of his palm to push into Bruce's back.

"Hng." Bruce grimaces.

"Isn't this supposed to make him feel better? I don't think it's working," Jason says.

Dick doesn't bat an eye. "It's fine. Keep going."

Jason wonders if they're fighting again. Maybe this is Dick's revenge. If so, it's kind of impressive. Subtle, yet effective.

But after a while, Jason can feel Bruce start to relax. By the time the tension is gone, Bruce's face is buried in his pillow and his body is lax. Jason would almost worry that he was dead, smothered by his own relaxation, if he couldn't feel the rythmic rise and fall of his breathing.

Jason slowly takes his hand away.

Dick smiles at him. "Good job," he praises. "You're a natural."

The words cause a flush of pride and embarrassment. "Really?"

"Sure. Bruce can attest to that. Right, Bruce?" Dick prods Bruce's side.

"Hmfggh."

"See?"

Jason's occasional shyness makes an appearance, but he tries to ignore it. "So, what next?"

Dick looks Bruce over. "Next, I was going to massage his arms and hands, and then his legs and feet."

Oh. _So that's why Bruce isn't wearing pants._

Dick purses his lips, eyeing Bruce thoughtfully. "Maybe we should do his legs first." He curls his hand into a fist and digs his knuckles into Bruce's thigh, just above his knee.

" _Gckk_." Bruce makes a strangled sound, no longer relaxed, and Dick nods.

"Yep. That's some tight muscle."

Jason stares at him. _This_ is _revenge_.

Dick frowns. "What are you doing? Don't get up."

"I'm fine now, thank you," Bruce says, attempting to sit up.

"Oh, you are?" Dick lightly slaps his back and Bruce winces. "Nope, get back down there. You're still way too tense. Look, Jay, this is how you massage his calf-- press your thumbs in there, like this--"

Jason could almost swear that he just heard Bruce whimper, but maybe that was just his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I...may have a thing about casual platonic touch.


End file.
